cuzfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Review 1
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Concierge (aka: For Love or Money) By founder: Alice Woods I just love to watch movies! I reckon most people do. I like comedies or romance, or better yet – romantic comedies. I also like an oldie, but a goodie. I think this is a perfect match, so whoever wants a laugh (or to make your parents reminisce) this is the movie that you should see! THE CELEBS: Okay, this is about a decade or so old movie, so don’t expect Angelina Jolie to appear on screen. Knowing the actors in a movie makes the film more enjoyable, so this is what your parents will like about it. Michael J. Fox stars as the concierge, named Douglas Ireland. He was a super talented (and super handsome) actor in this movie. Also starring is the beautiful Gabrielle Anwar, who plays Andy Hart (you’ll soon read why she’s so important!). BASELINE: Douglas Ireland is an extremely good and professional concierge, but he has a different dream: he wants to build his own luxury hotel and be the millionaire manager. Doug has just one problem – no matter how hard he works or how long, he always seems confined to being not wealthy. While he caters to the whims of the very rich, he discovers a tenant who could invest into his hotel. The tenant is currently married, but he is secretly dating another girl, Andy Hart. This is too unlucky for Doug, because Andy is the love of his life and now he must “baby – sit” her, while her boyfriend gets the money he needs. In one heck of a bind, Doug must decide whether Andy or the money is worth more to him. THE FUNNY BITS: Though it sounds really romantic, it is more of a comedy, but there are some scenes where you can go “aaaawwww!” When Doug starts his job of babysitter, he misguides her, so she ends up thinking that her boyfriend is miserable and alone, when he is really having a beach party with his wife. Douglas must get there before her and how does he do it? By riding in a helicopter and jumping out of it, like James Bond, but without the parachute or wearing his shoes. How does he try to stop Andy? He tells her that the investor’s wife is there and she tells the wrong woman that she is having an affair with her husband. Then flustered Doug picks her up, flings her over his shoulder and runs for his life! The woman, unhappily, was very upset with her husband and spread the rumour and the other wives soon thought their husbands were having affairs as well. Doug, desperate, locks Andy in what he thinks was an abandoned room and when he comes to pick her up later (literally), he finds her drinking champagne with another guy that was in the room! He almost doubles over backwards at that sight. Luckily, he could scoop her up and drive away in a car the investor lent him. I hope you enjoy ‘The Concierge’ and agree with my review. Btw, it has two titles and the other one was ‘For Love or Money’. If anyone was wondering, it’s a PG rated movie, which I think lots of people, can watch. Also, please comment on the movie and you may ask for a different genre for the next movie review, if this sort of movie doesn’t really suit you.